


Aubade aux statistiques

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: AU College Sanvers - Pour son premier jour de vacances, Maggie donne des cours à des étudiants ignares. Heureusement, l'arrivée soudaine de quelques messages sur son téléphone pourrait bien venir bouleverser le cours tranquille de son été...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Aubade aux statistiques

**Author's Note:**

> Pendant que le monde tourne fou, je mets en œuvre mes projets. J'avais dans l'idée de créer un point de vue de Maggie pour 'Aubade à l'amour'. C'est désormais chose faite. Vous pouvez lire cette fanfiction de manière totalement indépendante ou en lien avec 'Aubade à l'amour'.
> 
> Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aurez autant de joie à la lire que moi à l'écrire.
> 
> Restez chez vous, prenez soin de vous et évadez vous le temps d'une fanfiction.
> 
> A bientôt

Premier jour de l'été ! Le bonheur ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être le bonheur. Maggie avait quelques regrets pour l'instant. Comme par exemple s'être proposée comme tutrice pour les élèves de première année universitaire ayant des problèmes illimités avec la compréhension des statistiques. Ce n'était clairement pas là son idée la plus lumineuse.

Clairement pas.

Surtout quand elle voyait cette bande de petits jeunes la regarder avec un regard bovin dépourvu de toute intelligence.

Ne s'estimant pas pour autant condamnée et espérant pouvoir en tirer un quelconque enseignement, elle prit son air le plus enthousiaste.

\- Nous parlons de probabilités statistiques. Je repose ma question, quel est selon vous l'intérêt des probabilités statistiques ?

Le silence. C'était impressionnant parfois de constater d'un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants pouvait incarner le silence le plus complet.

Maggie s'efforça de sourire et encouragea ses élèves.

\- Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, essayez. On ne sait jamais… vous pourriez connaître la réponse ! Vous avez pour la plupart suivi les cours de cette année.

\- Personnellement, je passais ces heures de statistiques dans un pub irlandais.

\- Et moi au restaurant chinois qui se trouve juste à côté du pub irlandais, j'ai pris trois bons kilos de trop à cause de ça, mais je suis officiellement un de ses meilleurs clients.

Comprenant désormais le problème, Maggie prit son air le plus féroce et demanda de but en blanc à ses élèves de lever la main s'ils avaient assisté à un cours de statistique au moins au cours de l'année académique. Cinq mains se levèrent. Bien, un dixième de ses élèves avait donc une vague idée de ce qu'étaient des statistiques.

Puis, comprenant qu'elle s'emballait un peu vite, Maggie posa une nouvelle question.

\- Que ceux qui ont la main levée la garde levée s'ils ont compris, disons, au moins… une ou deux formules.

\- Vous rigolez ? Le professeur avait un faible pour une jolie blondinette, il n'interrogeait qu'elle et si elle avait la bonne réponse, il considérait que la classe entière avait compris. Cette fille est une statisticienne née… Nous sommes là à cause d'elle… L'étudiant, comprenant que cela pouvait être mal interprété corrigea, je veux dire, nous cinq qui avons assisté au cours.

\- J'avais compris, fit Maggie dans un soupir. Bon, je vais vous noter une formule au tableau et résoudre un problème statistique avec vous en vous expliquant les étapes et comment utiliser cette formule. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les. Car si ce n'est pas le cas, que vous n'avez donc aucune question, je vous en poserai et vous aurez intérêt à pouvoir y répondre.

Maggie sentit que son audience stressait à cette idée et prit une formule relativement simple. Elle disséqua avec eux le problème et commença la résolution pas à pas au tableau. Elle écrivait très petit, ce qui l'ennuyait. Heureusement, ses explications étaient bien plus compréhensibles pour ses étudiants.

Au bout du troisième exercice, Maggie sentit t'aurais pas oublié la fin de la phrase ici ? =°

\- Bon, qui a oublié d'éteindre son téléphone ? J'entends les vibrations…

\- Je crois que c'est vous…. fit une fille à lunettes au premier rang avec un grand sourire niais.

\- Oh, pardon. Je rectifie ça de suite et on finit cet exercice. Devant l'indignation de ses élèves, elle précisa : on le finit et on fait une pause.

Tout en plaçant son téléphone portable sur le mode muet, Maggie constata qu'elle avait un message de la belle et délicieuse et absolument magnifique Alex Danvers.

Alex : Une préférence ? ;)

Alex : envoi d'une photo

Alex : envoi d'une photo

Maggie laissa son téléphone tranquille pour laisser le téléchargement des pièces jointes par Alex. Elle était intriguée, c'était le premier jour des vacances… Ou alors, et c'était là la théorie la plus acceptable, Alex lui demandait de l'aide pour choisir des nouveaux cours ?

Tout en posant une question à ses élèves, elle jeta un regard à son téléphone, pour vérifier l'heure bien entendu, pas autre chose et vit une miniature d'une photo d'Alex Danvers en bikini.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Pause, tous dehors. Immédiatement. Allez, profitez pour… prendre l'air, voilà, oust. Vingt minutes de pause.

Bon, elle devait respirer. Oui, c'était ça. Respirer. On faisait comment encore pour respirer ?

Ah oui. Inspirer, expirer, recommencer. Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer.

Bon, elle allait devoir ouvrir sa messagerie. Simple comme bonjour. Il n'y avait aucun risque de faire une telle manœuvre. Aucun risque. Ce n'était qu'un message n'est-ce pas.

D'abord la première étape. Alex lui demandait une préférence. Entre les deux photos dont elle apercevait les miniatures. Si ces petites photos lui faisaient de l'effet, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela serait avec les versions plein écran.

Vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait dans la salle, elle ouvrit la première photo.

Ok, clairement, elle n'avait jamais espéré, même dans ses rêves les plus fous que son crush lui envoie des photos de bikini de manière innocente.

Était-ce innocent ?! C'était quand même des photos de bikinis. Sur son corps ! Pas juste des bikinis. Des Alex Bikinis en Danvers. Non, cerveau, dans le bon ordre, des bikinis sur le corps ô combien séduisant d'Alex Danvers. Cela ne semblait vraiment pas innocent. Enfin, si. C'était Alex. Bien sûr que c'était innocent. Alex était juste une amie. Elle devait se souvenir de ce minuscule petit détail.

Alex s'était photographiée dans une cabine d'essayage mal éclairée qui donnait un effet pin-up à la jeune femme qui tirait la langue et dévoilait un sublime bikini turquoise. Maggie déglutit difficilement. Si ça ce n'était pas la photo la plus sexy de l'univers…

Bon, il y en avait une deuxième à voir. Elle pouvait le faire. Il fallait juste se souvenir de rester en vie et de respirer.

Le bikini était vert, ravissant, et laissait entrevoir une myriade de taches de rousseur sur le sein gauche d'Alex. Si ce détail n'était pas suffisant pour accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Maggie – je vais m'évanouir dans un instant – Sawyer, la moue d'Alex sur cette photo était stupéfiante. La jeune femme ne souriait pas, elle se mordait les lèvres de manière atrocement sexy.

Bon, faire un choix ? Comment pourrait-elle faire un choix sans passer pour une perverse qui bavait devant d'innocentes photographies ?

Alex la mettait dans l'embarras, enfin, un peu du moins. Il fallait qu'elle écrive quelque chose de structuré, simple et qui montrait qu'elle ne se préoccupait que du bikini et pas du modèle qui était en dessous. Voilà. Maggie écrivit son message. Elle était convaincue qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de très professionnel. Un avis simple et impartial et…

Maggie : Je suis béate.

Elle continua à écrire, parfaitement consciente d'être sur une pente savonneuse qu'elle savonnait encore un peu plus.

Maggie : Waouw.

Ceci était le commentaire le plus spontané du monde. Maggie s'obligea à se ressaisir. Structure ton propos Sawyer, sois l'universitaire que tu es !

Maggie : Je veux dire « aïe caramba » !

S'il y avait bien une preuve que Danvers lui grillait les neurones, la preuve était faite.

Maggie : Pardon, je m'emballe. C'est juste que… waaaaaaouw.

Totalement grillée, comme un toast trop cuit, brûlé, calciné. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une diversion. Elle devait faire oublier à Alex qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser de la manière la plus explicite possible.

Maggie : Là je suis en train d'éduquer des jeunes à l'art délicat des statistiques. Tu viens de me sauver de l'ennui mortel.

Oh ! Un neurone avait manifestement survécu dans cette overdose de photographies d'Alex en petite tenue. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle encouragea ce petit neurone, il était sur la bonne voie, il allait sauver la situation.

Maggie : Et quelle vision. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir en cours dans cette tenue…

Au temps pour elle, non, tous ses neurones étaient aussi grillés que ceux de ses imbéciles d'élèves. Allez, on se concentre, des faits objectivables, pas des sentiments pour Alex.

Maggie : Quoique, non. Les étudiants sont tellement… pfff… ignares.

Bien. Parfait !

Maggie : Je préfère t'avoir pour moi seule en fait.

Maggie allait bientôt se mettre des baffes devant tant de stupidité. Et pourtant elle continuait à écrire, encore et encore des messages. Des messages qu'elle envoyait, en plus ! C'était quoi la question d'Alex encore ?

Faire un choix ?

Le choix était fait.

Maggie : Bref, le vert. Sans aucune hésitation le vert. Mais ne le porte surtout pas en public, tu pourrais clairement briser des cœurs.

Un élève revint dans la classe, puis un autre, et bientôt une masse d'étudiants à éduquer lui fit face. Pourtant, elle ne pensait plus qu'à un seul bikini.

\- Vous savez ce que l'on dit sur les statistiques ?

\- Que c'est chiant, fit un élève pour faire rire la classe.

\- Pas seulement. Que c'est comme un bikini, cela montre beaucoup, mais ça cache l'essentiel.

\- Si vous aviez commencé par ça, je crois que nous nous serions déjà plus intéressés à ce cours…

Maggie les fit travailler encore deux heures avant de les renvoyer chez eux.

Elle avait un plan à mettre au point. Elle craquait pour Alex depuis des mois, si pas plus. Une jolie lesbienne célibataire et avec un humour décapant, il fallait être bien bête pour ne pas craquer. Mais Maggie n'osait pas la draguer. UNE REMARQUE Alex n'avait jamais, et Maggie insistait sur le jamais, montré le moindre signe d'intérêt. Elle plaisantait toujours de manière amicale, jamais amoureuse, bien entendu. Et puis, avec son double master, la pauvre Alex était souvent débordée de travail, Maggie n'osait jamais l'embêter plus de quelques heures. Même si elle en adorait chaque minute, chaque seconde

Mais le bikini ? C'était clairement un signe que Maggie ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Maggie en était désormais persuadée. Elle devait tenter sa chance, même si elle devait se ramasser un non en pleine poire. Allongée sur son lit, elle pianota sur son téléphone. Elle devait arrêter de réfléchir et agir. Voilà.

Maggie : Salut !

Maggie : Ça va bien ?

Maggie : Je m'ennuie. Et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Trouver une idée de conversation intelligente… Maggie fixait son lustre à la recherche d'une quelconque inspiration.

Maggie : Pourrais-tu me dire à quoi ressemble ton plafond ?

Maggie : J'ai tellement fixé le mien que j'en ai marre de le regarder.

Maggie : Distrais moi, ô grande Danvers.

Bien entendu, elle sursauta quand elle vit qu'Alex répondait.

Alex : Tu… Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive mon plafond ?

Maggie : Yep.

Alex : Eh bien. Il est blanc. Enfin, plutôt crème à cause de la lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. Vu l'heure, Alex aurait dû être endormie… Ou du moins, Maggie aurait dû la réveiller, ce qui, à la réflexion, n'était pas très gentil et loin d'être optimal pour draguer Alex.

Maggie : Tu dors souvent la lumière allumée ?

Alex : Je lisais en fait.

Maggie : Tu lis quoi ?

Alex : Des devoirs de Kara.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Kara était irrécupérable. Elle faisait relire ses textes par sa sœur ?! Et elle cherchait l'inspiration pour créer ses personnages en interrogeant des étudiants sur le campus. Maggie avait été interrogée un nombre incalculable de fois sur ses habitudes et ses goûts. Pire, à une soirée un peu arrosée, Maggie avait révélé à la blondinette qu'elle avait une tache de naissance en forme de cœur sur la fesse. Kara était très douée pour investiguer.

Maggie : Bonne idée. Ta sœur a une imagination débordante. Elle m'a un jour demandé plein d'infos sur moi pour créer un personnage de livre. Tu sais si elle l'a écrit ? J'adorerais lire ce qu'elle pense de moi.

C'était là un mensonge éhonté, Maggie s'en fichait un peu éperdument. Elle voulait en réalité savoir ce qu'Alex pensait d'elle. Bien qu'elle serait intriguée de lire le livre de Kara à l'occasion. Savoir dans quel univers Kara l'avait plongée l'intriguait.

Maggie avait deux choix devant elle. Tenter sa chance ou bien… non. À la réflexion Maggie n'avait qu'une seule et unique option devant elle. Les statistiques étaient claires : la totalité des gagnants de la loterie avaient tous un jour tenté leur chance. Il n'y avait pas de secret. Si elle voulait conquérir le cœur d'Alex Danvers, elle allait devoir la séduire.

Plus spécifiquement, elle allait devoir la séduire de manière directe et sans équivoque. Alex n'avait jamais remarqué que sa comparse des cours de psychologie était éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Maggie allait la séduire et ce, même si elle devait déployer mille et un stratagèmes ridicules.

Alex : Pas que je sache mais elle bosse sur tellement de projets.

Maggie : Tu es libre prochainement ?

Alex : Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

Alex avait acheté un bikini et Maggie voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait en vrai, même si elle devait en mourir d'une crise cardiaque instantanée à cause de l'émotion. Alors, elle devait taper un grand coup. La jeune femme relisait encore et encore son message, incapable de se décider. Était-ce la bonne stratégie ? Elle en doutait réellement.

Maggie : Viens une journée aux thermes avec moi, ô grande Danvers. Maintenant que tu as un magnifique bikini à étrenner et que je rêve d'y aller, nous avons un intérêt commun qui nous réunit.

La réponse fut bien plus rapide qu'escompté.

Alex : D'accord. Tu as une préférence pour le lieu ou pour une date ?

Dire que Maggie était estomaquée était un euphémisme. Pour ainsi dire… elle était surleculfiée et ravie. Elle mit du temps pour répondre, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Enfin, pour être honnête, elle improvisa une danse de la joie et du bonheur conjugués dans sa chambre, debout sur son lit.

Maggie : Pas de préférence là de suite du moment. Juste que nous y allions à deux. C'est le principe même d'une sortie… ;)

Battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. C'était bien ça l'expression consacrée, non ? Maggie continua à écrire, rapidement, sans y penser et envoya la suite d'un coup.

Maggie : Je suis libre demain. Tu ne peux rien me refuser n'est-ce pas ? :D

Maggie grimaça en lisant la réponse d'Alex.

Alex : Quand tu dis demain, c'est réellement demain ou aujourd'hui, minuit étant passé, nous sommes techniquement demain. Enfin je crois…

Elle allait refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il fallait rester positif et enthousiaste. Maggie renvoya un message.

Maggie : Dans huit heures, devant les Thermes de Vénus et Milo. File dormir et on se voit très vite !

Alex : Bonne nuit.

Bon, d'accord, Maggie n'allait jamais pouvoir s'endormir désormais. C'était fichu, elle allait ressembler à un panda qui n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Pourtant, elle était extrêmement motivée et souriante quand elle vit arriver quelques heures plus tard une Alex Danvers rougissante devant les thermes. Elles s'enregistrèrent aux thermes et elles rejoignirent les vestiaires.

Maggie essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait que dans quelques instants, elles seraient face à face en bikini, toutes les deux. Respirer, respirer, se souvenir de respirer sinon elle aurait besoin qu'on la réanime et potentiellement Alex pouvait être celle qui lui ferait du bouche à bouche. Mon dieu seigneur, elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Voilà, elle était prête et elle sortit de la cabine en oubliant de fermer son kimono.

Maggie fixait la cabine des thermes où se trouvait Alex avec attention. Elle fantasmait énormément sur l'apparition fabuleuse qui allait se produire. Elle espéra un instant qu'elle pourrait se contenir et ne pas baver ouvertement sur Alex.

\- N'y pense même pas Danvers ! entendit Maggie,ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Alex ? Tu me parles ?

\- Non Maggie, désolée, je soliloquais. Ça arrive. Bref. J'arrive, je me dépêche, je suis là ! fit elle en sortant de la cabine.

Maggie ne put que laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps d'Alex. La voir en photo c'était une chose, mais en vrai ? Elle était ravissante. Une déesse de l'antiquité. Et Alex rougissait. Ses joues étaient en feu et son décolleté rougissait de la même façon.

\- Danvers… tu es une vision. Je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir poussée à acheter ce modèle-ci. Je vais par contre devoir jouer le garde de ton corps aujourd'hui. Tu es… Waouw. Par contre, pour m'aider pour protéger…

Maggie fit un geste pour désigner son corps, incapable de terminer sa phrase de manière cohérente. Elle était juste subjuguée et elle avait l'impression de dévorer Alex du regard. Grand dieu, heureusement que le règlement parlait bien de peignoir obligatoire pour l'aider à retrouver un minimum de sang-froid.

\- Mets quand même ton peignoir, fit Maggie et elle constata qu'Alex en rougissait d'autant plus.

Comment allait-elle survivre à une telle journée ?!

Maggie les conduisit dans l'espace douche, moment obligatoire avant d'accéder aux thermes. Puis elle emmena Alex au sauna des couleurs. La lumière était faible et colorait la pièce tantôt en rouge puis en bleu, orange, violet et turquoise. Maggie espérait que l'absence de vision claire l'aide à faire abstraction de la beauté qui l'accompagnait.

La chaleur ardente de ce sauna calma Maggie quelque peu, elle se détendait enfin. C'était un moment de pure tranquillité pour elle, elle espérait qu'Alex ressente les mêmes bénéfices.

Maggie s'autorisa à regarder Alex, un banc plus haut qu'elle et constata qu'elle la regardait avec attention. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et une envie prendre naissance dans son ventre. Oulala, Cette idée n'était peut-être pas lumineuse.

\- Un problème Alex ? demanda-t-elle doucement pour attirer son attention.

Alex sursauta, comme prise en faute. Elle était donc bien en train de la reluquer ?!

\- Non. Juste un peu trop chaud.

\- Sortons d'ici alors. Tu as besoin de te rafraîchir les idées.

Et moi aussi, pensa très fort Maggie.

\- Probablement. Très certainement même, confirma Alex.

Maggie lui fit tout essayer. Les saunas infrarouges, les piscines chauffées, le jacuzzi, tous les saunas… Maggie essayait de s'ôter l'idée qu'Alex la reluquait, en vain.

Soudain, vers seize heures, une odeur divine d'eucalyptus parvint au nez de Maggie et elle agita son index pour lui dire non. Alex semblait au contraire ravie. Non, non, non…

\- Oublie Danvers.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le hammam. Et c'est non, fit catégoriquement Maggie.

Alex leva un sourcil circonspect. Maggie essaya de lui faire les gros yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop humide. Et en plus, je vais friser comme un mouton.

Maggie craignait déjà de ne plus ressembler à rien et d'être ridicule devant la fille de ses rêves.

\- Tu as peur d'un peu d'humidité ? la nargua Alex.

Maggie émit un son proche du pfff. C'était un son primal et particulièrement guttural de dédain.

\- Danvers… je n'ai peur de rien, sache-le.

\- Alors suis-moi. Je suis vraiment intriguée.

Un hammam vide était plus agréable qu'un bondé, fort heureusement, celui-ci était vide. Maggie suivit Alex dans le nuage de vapeur et s'installa proche d'elle sans vraiment être proche d'elle. Si des thermalistes arrivaient, pour communiquer de manière non verbale comme le règlement l'imposait, elle préférait être visible par sa traîtresse d'amie qui voulait la transformer en mouton. Et en étant assez loin d'elle, elle espérait surtout ne pas faire une bêtise comme s'approcher d'elle, contrairement à ce qu'imposait le règlement, et avoir un contact rapproché avec elle, avec consentement, bien entendu.

Et puis, Maggie se sentait lasse de lutter contre ses émotions et contre ce hammam. C'était bien trop humide et elle avait l'impression d'être un bonbon à l'eucalyptus.

\- Tu vois que c'est intenable.

\- J'aime bien en fait.

\- Si je meurs, tu devras traîner mon corps hors d'ici, Danvers.

Maggie ne boudait pas vraiment, et pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, ses mots avaient une connotation de flirt à ses propres oreilles… Était-ce possible que les vapeurs la fassent délirer ? Ou juste l'eucalyptus en fait…

\- D'accord. Mais je ne peux te laisser mourir. Tes élèves ne comprendraient jamais les statistiques sans leur professeure préférée.

Et il lui sembla qu'Alex, elle aussi, commençait à flirter… Elle allait finir par aimer l'eucalyptus en fait.

\- Tu me sauverais uniquement pour cette raison ?

\- J'ai d'autres raisons que je pourrais t'expliquer...

Maggie maudit sur vingt générations les curistes qui venaient d'entrer dans le hammam. Elles étaient désormais condamnées au silence dans la vapeur d'eau d'eucalyptus. Maggie était un mouton renfrogné désormais.

À la fin de la journée, une fois rhabillées, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Le hammam est trop chouette, insista Alex, apparemment totalement subjuguée.

\- Non, Danvers. C'était chaud et humide, fit Maggie en remettant en ordre ses cheveux. C'était une entreprise vaine, elle le savait.

\- Exactement le principe du hammam !

Maggie paya avec regret sa journée aux thermes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Alex. Parce que c'était là leur journée, leur première vraie journée en tête à tête. Maggie avait l'impression qu'une ouverture était possible, que l'impensable se produisait et que peut-être Alex Danvers l'aimait bien. C'était grisant, assez du moins pour qu'elle tente l'impossible.

Qu'importait la réponse d'Alex, même si elle espérait réellement entendre un oui, elle voulait tenter sa chance.

\- Alex, ça te dit de venir chez moi ? On commanderait des sushis et on papoterait.

\- Maggie…

Avant d'entendre une réponse qui lui dirait qu'elle était certes une gentille demoiselle, mais qu'il y avait manifestement une incompatibilité, Maggie coupa court et demanda une réponse claire et honnête avec un sourire qu'elle espérait désarmant.

\- Quoi ? C'est un oui ou un non ?

\- Je…

\- Tu essaies de communiquer, Alex ? plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, celle de partir en courant.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je rentre avec toi ? La vraie raison.

Alex semblait déterminée et presque féroce. Maggie, si elle n'avait pas été déjà éprise serait tombée amoureuse en cet instant. N'ayant pas envie de rater sa chance, Maggie se lança dans le vide. Si Alex avait des doutes sur ses intentions, dans un instant, elle n'en aurait plus.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je n'aime pas séduire quelqu'un dans la rue ?

Alex resta muette, elle semblait désormais interloquée. Maggie qui se sentait toujours transparente quand il s'agissait de la belle Danvers ne savait quoi dire. Alex le savait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu le sais que tu me plais voyons. Alex, l'interpela Maggie. Je pense que toute l'université le sait. Tu ne peux pas avoir raté ce détail gros comme la lune…

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle et pas ici. Viens chez moi, fit Maggie en devenant entreprenante.

Elle lui prit la main, avec délicatesse. Elle sentit une nuée de papillons dans son ventre qui fut suivie par des colibris et des centaines d'oiseaux multicolores. Elle se sentait amoureuse comme jamais.

Fort heureusement, Alex ne rouspéta pas et la suivit. Maggie la tenait par la main et ce geste d'une banalité extraordinaire prenait un sens totalement différent.

Elles marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Coupées du monde ou dans leur monde à elles, c'était difficile de savoir. Enfin parvenue à son appartement, Maggie essaya de ne pas penser au désordre possible et souffla en constatant que tout semblait en ordre.

Maggie obligea gentiment Alex à s'installer sur le canapé.

Elle ne lui proposa rien à boire, elle ne lui proposa rien du tout. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui annonça de but en blanc :

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps, Alex Danvers.

\- Je… je… je ne comprends pas, fit une Alex visiblement sous le choc.

\- J'ai tout essayé, mais je pense que la subtilité ne fonctionne pas avec toi. Du coup, je vais être directe. Je rêve d'être avec toi. En couple. Ou du moins d'essayer. Avec toi. D'être en couple. De t'embrasser. De me blottir contre toi. De… Alex, tu rougis vraiment beaucoup. C'est de la gêne ? C'est ça ?

Mille et une pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Maggie et elle ne voulait clairement pas l'embarrasser ni l'obliger à lui répondre positivement si elle ne le voulait pas.

\- Embrasse-moi, andouille, fit alors Alex.

\- Je doute que me traiter d'andouille est très approprié avant notre premier baiser, mais je ferai abstraction de ce terme. Tu es certaine que tu veuilles que je t'embrasse ?

\- Oui. Certaine.

Maggie se pencha doucement, consciente de ses boucles sauvages qui encadraient son visage. La pensée de ses boucles disparut bien vite quand Alex posa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser avait un goût de paradis et aussi, un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer, d'eucalyptus. Et c'était encore mieux que ce que tout ce que Maggie avait pu imaginer.

Maggie décida que sa petite amie avait bien mérité les sushis qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle arriva à se détacher d'elle un instant, un trop long instant pour commander. Elle dut aussi s'en détacher pour récupérer la commande.

Et bien vite, Maggie retrouva sa nouvelle place préférée au monde, blottie sur le canapé avec Alex.

\- Tu dors ? demanda Alex en nichant son nez dans le cou de Maggie, lui tirant quelques frissons.

\- Hum Hum. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit en fait. Je fantasmais bien trop sur toi, ton magnifique et sexy et adorable bikini, et notre future journée à deux…

\- Waouw. Carrément.

Maggie hocha la tête.

\- Ce bikini m'a donné une attaque cardiaque Danvers. Tu es une bombe atomique, si je peux me permettre.

\- Ne me détourne pas de mon idée, vile damoiselle. Maggie, tu veux bien m'expliquer quelque chose ?

La jeune prof par intérim de statistique confirma qu'Alex pouvait lui poser sa question.

\- Demande-moi, avant que je m'endorme sur toi. Parce que j'aime que mes oreillers ne soient pas trop bavards. Enfin sauf si je suis moi-même bien réveillée…

\- Pourquoi c'est le jour où j'arrête de te draguer que tu me tombes dans les bras ?

Maggie rigola dans son semi sommeil et Alex se crispa un peu.

Pardon ?! Non, non, non. Jamais, au grand jamais, Alex je suis une bombe Danvers ne l'avait draguée. Maggie en serait tombée morte de bonheur sur le champ si un tel prodige avait eu lieu. C'était impensable. Voyons…

\- Tu… Alex. Tu ne m'as jamais draguée. Je m'en serais aperçue que la plus jolie fille de l'unif me draguait, répondit honnêtement la petite brunette.

\- Ou pas, insista Alex avec un sourire dépité.

Le cerveau de Maggie refusait désormais de coopérer. C'était impossible. À moins que… Non. Voyons, elle l'aurait su. Alex était la personne sur laquelle son regard se posait dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Tous ses tics, ses manies, elle connaissait tout, parce qu'elle aimait tous ces petits détails à propos d'Alex. Même tous les quiproquos qui avaient fait bondir son cœur d'artichaut.

\- Quand ?

Alex lui fit un sourire quand elle comprit, Maggie le supposa, qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

\- Depuis des mois. Même Kara a essayé de trafiquer nos horoscopes dans le journal de l'université pour m'aider à te conquérir.

Kara était au courant ?! Ceci expliquait probablement pourquoi chaque lecture de l'horoscope la faisait fantasmer sur Alex. Pourquoi Maggie n'avait-elle jamais compris ces signes correctement ?!

\- Je… tu me fais marcher. Alex Danvers…

\- Nope. Je t'ai même demandé de m'épouser le mois dernier.

Alex rougissait à nouveau. Maggie s'en souvenait fort bien de cette demande en mariage, elle avait simplement offert un biscuit à Alex qui avait fort faim en cours. Maggie avait alors ri, fort bruyamment pour cacher son émoi sans pareil.

\- Pour rire, précisa Maggie.

\- Oui peut-être pas un mariage dans la minute, je le conçois. J'essayais en vain de te montrer que j'étais très intéressée, avoua alors Alex en réveillant le zoo qui sommeillait dans son ventre amoureux.

Maggie était désormais bien réveillée. Elle se souvenait de tous ces évènements où elle avait cru qu'Alex flirtait avec elle sans le savoir. Tous ces moments où elle s'était convaincue qu'elle se faisait des films.

\- Mais attends… tu veux dire que le thème de l'amour en philosophie pour notre travail de groupe était fait exprès ?

\- Oui.

\- Et l'invitation à aller boire un verre à la Saint-Valentin aussi ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que toutes les pauses thé aux intercours étaient aussi des tentatives ?!

\- Tu es aveugle Maggie.

Maggie se faisait la même réflexion. Pour sa défense, elle avait un peu compris le flirt du bikini !

\- J'ai compris que tu me draguais avec les photos en bikini. Tu faisais une moue tellement sexy que j'ai cru en tomber de ma chaise.

Devant ses étudiants, pour être précise.

\- Même pas. C'était juste parce que je n'avais pas confiance d'envoyer ces photos à des personnes mal intentionnées. Et que tu as du bon goût pour les vêtements.

\- Tu ne me draguais plus ? fit Maggie un peu déçue.

\- Nope. Désolée. Mais je suis ravie de voir que ça nous a permis d'en arriver ici sur ton canapé. Et que je puisse être blottie contre toi.

\- Je rêve, s'exclama alors Maggie.

\- Hum Hum.

\- J'hallucine.

Elle pensait à tous ces moments qu'elle avait ratés.

\- Dors Maggie.

\- Non. Impossible. Tu me draguais ! Et je n'ai rien vu !

\- Chut.

\- Grand dieu à dentelles… si j'avais su… Tu veux dire que lorsque je t'ai aidé à remettre en ordre ton pull, tu sais, celui qui est lacé dans le dos et qui dévoile ta peau couverte de mini taches de rousseur, ce mini pull ultra sexy était une technique de drague ?!

Alex souriait de manière diabolique. Et elle s'endormait dans son canapé, où elle allait passer la nuit contre elle… Oh. C'était une autre perspective à prendre en compte. Et le souvenir de ce pull était depuis bien longtemps passé au stade de fantasme ultime.

\- Bonne nuit, Maggie.

Alex fermait les yeux et elle souriait la diablesse. C'était épatant de se dire qu'en une simple journée, avec l'envoi de quelques photos diablement sexy, sa vie avait été chamboulée en mieux. Maggie l'embrassa du bout des lèvres dans un geste plus tendre et intime que jamais. Maggie voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était heureuse que même en abandonnant l'idée de la draguer, Alex avait envoyé un indice subliminal qui avait fait effet.

Sa petite-amie avait eu la meilleure idée du monde.

\- Une dernière question Alex…

\- Dors, chérie.

\- Bientôt, juste un instant…

\- Oui ?

\- Kara t'a transmis toutes les informations que je lui ai confiée à mon sujet pour son 'personnage' ?

\- Secret des sources, tu lui demanderas toi-même.

\- Ça veut dire oui, hein ?

Alex avait déjà refermé ses yeux, alors Maggie fit de même en se blottissant contre elle.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle a dû te mentionner mon cœur sur la fesse.

Sous elle, elle sentit qu'Alex rigolait.

\- Je le savais !


End file.
